Calill The Chameleon
Calill.jpg Laundry Day.jpg LLL.jpg Characters Fantasy.jpg Leela_Kids2.jpg Twisted_Leela_Calill.jpg Twisted Leela Calill.jpg Leela Kids2.jpg LLL.jpg Calill.jpg Laundry Day.jpg Characters Fantasy.jpg This is kinda my main sonic character since I use him the most. Bio: *'Skin Color: '''Every Color *'Eye Color: Every Color *'''Mental Stability: Some o-o *'Personality:' Mentally Insane, Really sweet on the inside if he isnt brutally dismembering you, doesnt think things through (he'll start doing something he thinks is ok and normal but it turns out to be something ludicrusly insane) *'Sex: '''Male *'Sexuality': Who Knows.... *'Age:' 689 *'Allignment:' Bad *'Weakness:' When he turns invisible (Chameleon Color Changing Thing) you can still see his Sash And Pants *'Love Interest:' His ex wife Susan-ish (deceased.....dont ask how) (Non Canon Relationship with Leela Teelos The Silver Fox on The Sonic Fancharacter Wiki but thats only for RPing so hes single XD) *'Powers:' Chameleon Abilities, Travels Between closets (goes in one closet and comes out another one) Super Strength (So he can rip off peoples feet) *'Family:' Susan (ex-wife), Leigh, Lucifer, and Ludicrus (Children) *'Friends:' He reffers to Klav as his best friend, Jacelynn The Rabbit (No Page Yet) *'Distinguishing Features:' Cyborg feet cause..............hes lost HIS FEET! *'Extra Factual Stuff I guess:''' He will steal anyones feet in hope to subsitute his own, but now its just because of insanity for than replacement (its become a way of life) Backround: He thinks Klav is his bestest friend. Hes possibly The worst villain in existance. He travels using closets. He will steal other animals feet and collect them.........and hides them in a closet in his house. He is actually a pretty sweet guy if you distract him from his obsession, Susan however has never really been able to do that :/. Someday he may find real love tha doesn't involve a professional tie. Even though Susan and Calill are married he was merely tricked my Susan and was never really for it. He has a few in mind for secondaries if the need ever so arises that he will find a new lover. He does however love his children and would kill to have them. As tension within the house rises we'll see if the relationship chains are broken. He did cut off his families feet (with permission of course :/) because he decided they would be lovely for special occasions not everyday things. He owns 7083 feet and stores what can't be at his home in a warehouse on earth specifically Siberia. Calill's wife mysteriously dissapeared one day......coincidently around the time Leela started having an affiliation with Calill. But I'm sure they're not connected in any way :/. Calill has to go on morning "routines" where he will hit people that have a bad relationship with klav, or just completely randomly eue. Klav issues a list to Calill everyday where he "deals" with them. The kids went on the routines once.....but then again Susan wanted the house to herself for.....some reason :/. Calill's kids are very strange individuals they we all born with something missing.....Leigh is missing a hand, lucifer is missing part of his brain, and ludicrus is missing an eye. Leigh is very talkative, she is the main speaker when it comes to social interaction. Lucifer is a very quiet child he'll usually jus sit and stare but if you talk to him he is responsive and seems to understand even though he cannot talk. Ludicrus is a very sneaky and "morbid as they say" he does talk but not very much. Calill tends to use an axe or his hands to remove the feet. The victims tend to live, but barely he mostly ends up calling paramedics before they bleed out. Category:KoreyKomix's Characters Category:Chameleon Category:Sonic Fancharacter Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Insane Category:Father Category:Hitman Category:Male Category:Evil